The invention relates to lawn and garden equipment and particularly to lawn sprinklers. The prior art includes various lawn sprinklers which in general have not been aesthetically appealing, have had only one use and in some cases pose a hazard for people walking on the lawn in dim lighting. Apparatus having a very general similarity to the apparatus of the present invention includes that shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Requa, 1,929,825; Moore, 1,989,525; Forman, 2,611,645; Koniskson, 2,884,200; and Butt U.S. Design Pat. No. 100,087. It is a primary purpose of the invention to provide apparatus which is aesthetically pleasing, which avoids potential hazards due to tripping over the lawn sprinkler in darkness and which has a dual purpose.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.